This project represents a program of coordinated studies designed to study behavioral and familial precursors of schizophrenia and schizophrenia-like disorders. A recently completed five-year follow-up of index cases seen originally in adolescence revealed that two parental attributes, communication deviance and negative affective style, predict the occurrence of extended schizophrenia spectrum disorders at follow-up. Currently, a longer term follow-up is proposed to estimate more stable diagnostic outcomes for the index cases.